You Must Run
by cHi-1000-SpRiNgS
Summary: Konoha was destroyed, and she was told to run. HinaDei, very slight HinaTobi and some HinaHida
1. Prologue: Run

YOUMUST RUN

She ran through the Konoha gate, the images of death still fresh in her mind, they engulfed her vision.

"**RUN HINATA! HURRY!" **

The words rang through her thoughts. She couldn't block them out.

_Run. Don't stop._

She began to jump from branch to branch.

"…**HOW BETTER OFF EVERYONE WOULD BE IF YOU WOULD JUST DIE!"**

Her tears became thicker as the memory of his face, his red cat like eyes, came into view.

_They'd be better off... _

"**NO WONDER YOUR FATHER HATES YOU! YOU'RE WEAK… YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HOLD A TITLE SUCH AS HEIRESS, YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF…"**

She cried helplessly as the images continued to blur her vision. She could barely see the road ahead of her.

His face…

Her blood…

Guilt began to surface above all of her other emotions and her tears became soft sobs…

_I could have saved her._

_Why am I so weak?_

_If only I could be stronger._

She was getting clumsy. The trees seemed to become harder to avoid. She looked behind her to see the fading gates of Konoha.

_Good riddance._

She turned away, hoping never to see those gates again.

a/n: THE EDIT DIDN'T WORK THE FIRST TIME! I'M SO SRY!!!! I'M RE-UPLOADING THEM NOW!


	2. Chapter 1: A Hyuuga

_Diclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters_

_A Hyuuga? _

"_S-Sakura…" _

"_No! Naruto! It's not what it looks like! I Swear!"_

"_Lee?"_

"_U-Um… Naruto… I-"_

"_Why?"_

"_I-I… N-Naruto… are you…o-ok?"_

"_**Come on boy, they deserve to be punished… you and I both know it…"**_

"_Why, why, WHY!"_

_Blues eyes changed red. Anger overpowered all of his emotions. He'd lost control. _

"_**Why don't you let me handle this, hmm? I don't think you could punish them the way they deserve… not like I can." **_

_He cornered the two in the alley where they were found._

"_**That's right, give me control boy… you can trust me to be just."**_

_The fox took over, taking out Lee first, his arms torn, and neck broken. The rest of his body purple with bruises and broken bones. _

_He went for sakura then, pinning her against a wall. She screamed as pain rose up her arms from his strength. He pushed harder, breaking her wrists. Hinata was passing. She saw the scene, and ran in, trying to stop him, she used her gentle fist to punch his back, it hurt him temporarily, but his chakra was much too strong._

_He directed his attention to Hinata, punching her straight in the stomach, making her fall on her back, her whole body now sore from the impact with the cement. She tried to get up only to have him on top of her, holding both her wrists to the ground. _

_The beast laughed maniacally as his inched closer to hers. _

_Unknown to the awful creature, Sakura began to push herself off the ground. The beast continued…_

"_YOU'RE A COWARD HINATA! A COWARD! No… you're worse than that… A WEAKLING!__ NO WONDER YOUR FATHER HATES YOU! YOU'RE WEAK… YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HOLD A TITLE SUCH AS HEIRESS, YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! MY CONTAINER NEVER LIKED YOU __HINATA__." He said her name with so much venom._

"_THE ONLY THINGS THAT CAME TO MIND WHEN HE HEARD YOU NAME WERE YOUR WEAKNESSES, YOUR STUPIDITY, AND HOW MUCH BETTER OFF EVERYONE WOULD BE IF YOU WOULD JUST…" he wrapped his hand around her throat. "DIE."_

_Just then Sakura kicked him off her. _

"_RUN HINATA! HURRY!" Naruto came up from the ground then, and, using a kunai and much force, decapitated her. The head landed on the floor to face Hinata, Sakura used her last few seconds of life to mouth one command. _

"_Run."_

_The tears came then, clouding her vision. She ran, she was told to run, and there was nothing more she could do… but run._

"Hey Deidara-sempia! I think she's waking up!"

A voice was heard, distracting her from reliving the horror of the previous night. She was more than grateful to the voice, once was more than enough, twice would be unbearable.

She tried to remember how she was asleep, but all she could remember was running, and pain, to much pain to bear. The pain had started in her ankles and was rising through her legs to her stomach, her arms, her head, and then everything went black. She fainted… that _must_ have been it.

Groaning, she tried to get up, but everything hurt and her body failed her. She fell back down on to the ground…hard…and hit her head.

"Ow." She mumbled.

"Are you oka--o0o! You have such pretty eyes!" A masked man said, leaning in closer to the Hyuuga, a little to close for Hinata's comfort.

"Leave her alone Tobi, un." A blond man said. "We don't have time to fool around. We have to report back to Leader-sama."

"But Deidara-sempia! She's so pretty!" The one called Tobi said, turning toward a blond that was obviously his partner, making Hinata's cheeks turn pink as she lifted herself to her elbows.

He turned back to say, "Awww! She's blushing sempia! She sooo kawaiii!!!!" and glomp her, forcing her to fly off of her elbows and causing her legs to go flying in the air.

"Look Tobi… we really have to--- wait a sec, you're a Hyuuga… right, hmm?"

Hinata nodded her head cautiously. The red clouds on his cloak told her she _should_ be scared, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to feel that way. Maybe it was the innocence of the masked boy… or the fact that the other one looked like a transvestite. She had to stop herself from laughing at that, but a smile crept up her face.

"What, un?" asked the cross dresser.

"N-Nothing!" Hinata said quickly, a little too quickly, as a blush crept on her face.

"Tobi wants to know too!" tobi needed to learn the meaning of the words 'personal space'.

The thought that he might back off if she told him convinced her to speak up.

"W-well… you…s-sorta… look like a g-girl?" Hinata finally stuttered out, her blush deepening.

Of course, Tobi started cracking up. Deidara deadpanned, throwing something on the masked nin's head, causing him to stop his laughter and run around in circles, screaming for someone to get it off. Not to long after his screaming had started, the thing exploded, and he went flying in some random direction.

"Look little girl, I don't think you know who your talking to… and I thought our uniforms would make it obvious, yeah."

"We're members of the Akatsuki!" Tobi said, showing up out of nowhere and holding up the peace sign.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. Her instincts were right, she should have been afraid, but even now she wasn't _terrified_. They hadn't hurt her yet, so she had no reason to fear them… right?

"It just so happens that our leader wants a Hyuuga. For what, who knows, but from where we're standing, you're the last one."

"…w-what?" Hinata whispered.

"That's right, looks like the fox demon had a little lapse of control, and right on time Orochimaru decided to attack your little home village and kill just about everyone in Konoha. We were on our way to report a failed mission." The blonde started slowly walking towards her, "It's a good thing we ran into you." He said while circling her. As he reached her back for the second time, he hit her on the back of her neck. "I wasn't looking forward to the punishment, un."

Deidara took a small clay bird out of his pocket and performed a jutsu, making it grow. He then went and picked up the small Hyuuga, carrying her bridle style. She looked so at ease. It made him wish he could sleep, so he could feel that peaceful. He shrugged the thought away immediately. He had to remember the mission. That was the second time Deidara had been distracted by her. He even let his guard down for a little while there, but when she smiled, he just had to know the reason behind it. Not knowing bothered him, like a crooked picture bothered someone with OCD. Although now that he _did_ know the reason, he wished he hadn't asked. Remembering her answer made his vein throb, but, once again, he shrugged it off and placed the Hyuuga gently in the tail of the bird, instructing it to curl around her petite form so she wouldn't fall out.

"She sure is pretty, huh Deidara-sempia?" Tobi asked, staring at the girl's sleeping form.

Deidara just rolled his eyes and said, "Just get on the bird Tobi."

Tobi jumped onto the bird, and they were headed to The Akatsuki Lare.

_AN: I hope everyone liked it! I know that Naruto loosing control is a little farfetched… but so is this pairing… so there! sticks out tongue oh… and Naruto and lee are bff in this story… why… cause, I, the writer said so :P_

_And I killed off sakura because I absolutely hate her… and I killed off lee because he can be very annoying! Why can't he just abbreviate his words like everybody else!?!??!?!?!?!!!!!??!! _

_Lol… sry lee fans XP, i don't hate him, but I don't love him either! So I guess his death was plot convenience too… _

_NO.FLAMES._

_I will discontinue if doesn't look like anybody's reading__… so review! _

_**Edit: Ok, I will probably redo the entire next chapter, cause I rele didn't like it… and I've decided Hinata won't be a member, but a subordinate instead, cause that's wayyyy easier and less confusin for me so be prepared for a change!**_


	3. Chapter 2: In the Lair

Edit: Ok… I didn't edit this chapter as much as I thought I would… if you said that was lazy of me I'd agree with you… -sigh-… well anywhoo… not much has changed, you can re-read it if you'd like, but the only thing that was really changed was the she is not a member, but a subordinate… and she will be trained by Itachi…

Still own no Naruto

Chapter 2: In the Lair

Hinata awoke with an excruciating headache. She sat up and grasped her head between her two hands, groaning as the pain grew worse because of her upright position. She then noticed her hands and legs were bound. She looked around at her surroundings in a panic, and then the memories of the previous day began to surface to her conscious mind. She saw two figures leaning against a far wall, hiding in the shadows of the dimly lit room…. And the memory of red clouds surfaced above all the others in her mind, and she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips as one of the figures began to slowly walk towards her, revealing one blue eye.

"Wh…what d-do you want with me?" it hadn't come out the way she had planned… it sounded fragile and weak.

"Well, lets just say leader happened to be looking for a specific blood limit, yeah." the blond said.

"So you're here to either be a good girl and join our group, or stay as our little slave and do as we say." This time a red haired male came out from the shadows, a dark cold look in his eyes.

She looked at the two men, pure horror placed in her gaze.

_Slave?_ She thought with disgust. _Be a slave, or join a criminal organization, what a wide variety of choices to choose from…_ but she had to be strong. She had to be selfless. She couldn't take the easy way out! Naruto woul--- oh, that's right. Naruto would destroy all of Konoha...

She looked to the ground solemnly, her slight jest gone with the horrid memory. What was the point of trying if not even Naruto could succeed?

"Wow Sasori no danna… looks like she wants to be our slave!" the blond said, voice full of mocking enthusiasm. He began to walk steadily closer.

Her face reddened, and she shook her head, starting to stutter out the word no, but was interrupted by the red head, supposedly called Sasori.

"What should be her first role as servant?" he said; face expressionless, voice a bored monotone. He began inch his way towards her too.

"W-wait… I n-n-never s-sai---" she started, but she was ignored.

"Hmm…"the blond said, his finger tapping his chin thoughtfully. He moved in front of her and bent down to her level, so he could look into her eyes. She turned her face to the ground immediately, trying to avoid eye contact. "Maybe we should have some… fun… if you know what I mean, yeah…" he said, a playful smile forming slowly as her face reddened.

_That's what you get for calling me a transvestite!_ He thought maliciously, the smile forming into something closer to a smirk.

"I-I'll J-Join." She said softly.

His smile disappeared. "What, un?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"I-I'll Join." She repeated in a louder, sadder voice, her head sinking lower to the ground.

"Humph" he grunted, feeling slightly rejected. He stood up and walked over to Sasori with a sigh. "Guess we're done here, yeah."

With that, the two members walked toward the wall they were previously leaning on, and performed a jutsu, causing the wall to open, and reveal what seemed to be a living area with a small TV and couch. A strange white haired man happened to be watching TV, and turned to look in her direction. He then did something she did not expect.

He smiled and winked at her.

She was taken aback by the flirtatious gesture, and didn't get a chance to recuperate until after the wall closed, leaving the poor kunoichi alone in dark solitude.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deidara and Sasori walked in comfortable silence back to the leader to report the Hyuuga's decision.

Sasori interrupted the silence by asking, "What was that all about?" in his nonchalant voice.

"What was what all about, un?" Deidara asked, slightly annoyed at the sudden interrogation.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that… exited... unless you were going to blow something up." He answered, his voice still a dull monotone.

"Huh? Exited about what, un?"

"About 'having fun' with the Hyuuga."

Deidara looked away from his Danna as soon as he felt the slight bit of heat rise to his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he replied.

Deep down, he knew he was lying. To not only Sasori, but himself too, but as they reached the office of Leader-sama, he shut his mind to any thoughts of the new recruit.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

As her eyes began to adjust, Hinata noticed that there were some, though very few, furnishings. There was a desk on one wall with a chair pushed in and a mattress on the floor which she suspected was to be used as a bed.

She was so tired, and the bed looked so comfortable. She looked down at her bound hands, and noticed they weren't tied that well. The bounds were most likely used to keep her from wriggling when they carried her.

"Byakugan" she whispered, looking down at the rope for its weakest point. (A/N: I don't know if byakugan could actually do that, but oh well...)

She placed one of her fingers at the point and emitted chakra into it. The string snapped. She did the same with the ones bounding her ankles. She stood up carefully, Hearing the bones in her legs crack because of her change in position and feeling pain in her still sore muscles. She limped over to the mattress and lay down, sighing in relief as the pain weakened. She was much to lazy to undo the worn out sheets, so she just fell asleep with her legs still hanging off the side of the bed.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

They opened the wall to Leader-sama's corders. Like usual, he was standing in the shadows, only the Akatsuki cloak visible through the dark.

"What was her answer?" he asked in a low indifferent voice.

"After some convincing, she has decided to join willingly." Sasori answered.

"Good... she will be considered a subordinate and shall be trained by Itachi. Deidara,"

"Yes Leader no Danna." Deidara answered.

"You will bring the Hyuuga food and water."

"Yes Leader no--- wait a minute, why do I have to feed her! Why can't Tobi do it, yeah?" Deidara groaned.

"Yes Deidara-sempia?" Tobi said, appearing out of nowhere and making Deidara jump.

"Nothing go away To-" Deidara started, agitated by the masked nin's mere presence.

"Good idea… he can help…"Leader interrupted.

Deidara's jaw dropped. Why was he cursed with such bad luck?

"Oo! Oo! What can Tobi help with, huh huh huh???" Tobi said, clapping his hands together in excitement.

Sasori rolled his eyes followed by Deidara's groan.

"You are dismissed." Leader said, before Deidara could argue it further.

They opened the wall and began to walk back to the living quarters.

"Oo! Sempia, are we going on another mission?" Tobi asked, still excited.

"No Tobi" Deidara sighed. "_I'm_ getting food for the Hyuuga, _you_ can get lost…"

"Oo Oo! Tobi can get lost really easy!" with that Tobi was gone.

Deidara slapped his forehead… what had he done? Instead of looking for the masked idiot, he simply sighed again and began walking to the kitchen to make instant ramen, the only edible thing they had in their humble abode.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Deidara opened the stone wall and quietly walked inside. The room was very dark, but he could see the Hyuuga's figure breathing evenly on the bed. He walked over slowly and placed a tray with a bowl of ramen and a cup of water on the ground next to the mattress. He stole a glimpse of her face, which only made him gain that same sensation as before. It should be illegal to look that peaceful. She was shivering slightly, due to the moist air in the cave, and he noticed she was sleeping on the outside of the covers. He carefully pulled the covers out from under her sleeping form, earning a groan along with a shift of positions. He winced slightly, hoping not to wake her up, and then gently placed the worn sheets over her petite body. She smiled warmly at the comfort given by them. He couldn't help but return her warm smile for no apparent reason. He stood there for a few more minutes, watching her peaceful sleep, until he realized what he was doing. He was watching some little girl sleep. Talk about pulling a Michael Jackson. He snapped out of it and shuttered slightly at his perverted actions. He opened the wall and started to walk out, ignoring the temptation to turn and look at her sleeping form one last time.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata awoke to the sound of foot steps on the hard rock floor. She sat up suddenly looking in the direction of said footsteps. There was the blonde member who had stopped his movement at the sound of her unconscious gasp.

"Leader instructed me to give you food." He said coldly. Then he preceded walk out without looking back.

Hinata looked around the room to find the steaming bowl of ramen and glass of slightly brown water. She picked up the bowl and felt a knot form in her throat as tears began to brim over her eyes.

_Naruto…_She thought longingly._"My container never liked you __Hinata__!"_the horrible sickening voice rang through her thoughts. She placed the bowl roughly on the tray and pushed it away, loosing her appetite altogether. She decided to sleep. Sleeping was safe, sleeping was the only time she didn't have to think, and, ever since the day she met those Akatsuki members, she had experienced dreamless restful sleeps. She laid down on the mattress and calmed down her brain once again so she could rest.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A/N: tell me the truth... did this chapter go to fast???

o0o! by the way i'm am soooooooo sry it took me so long! i wrote this chapter and then ended up hating it and writing it all over again... and i now have an outline for this story, so i should be able to update quicker next time... once again, i'm so0o sry!!!

Thnk you so much to my reviewers!!! figuring out an outline for this story was really hard, but i kept going remembering all the people who acctually liked my story... thnk you so much!!! you all deserve a cookie :3 gives reviewers a plate of cookies

lol... R&R!!! B3


	4. Chapter 3: Konoha

The stone statues that Konoha was famous for had been blown to pieces, all the houses and buildings were gone, and on top of that, the kyuubi had disappeared. Not many people had survived the attack; the only ones that stood a chance were ninjas.

Neji walked up to the remnants of the Hokage's tower. He, Hanabi, and some of the only Hyuuga ninjas left had run out of food again. He went through a "door way" in a wall of the building which lead him to a hallway with no roof. He followed the hallway until he came to a door which opened to one of the only rooms that had shelter from the elements. He knocked on the door. He knocked again. In a fit of panic her threw the door open only to find Tsunade's head down on the desk, an empty bottle of sake in one of her hands. He sighed, letting out the breath he was unconsciously holding, and walked over to the desk, a sad look in his normally stoic eyes. She was definitely not ready for a disaster like this, but then again none of them were. There was a spy, there must've been for Orochimaru to know exactly when to attack. He took the sake bottle out of her hands. She jumped awake once feeling the bottle that kept her sane was missing. She relaxed once she realized who it was that had removed it.

"Neji... how can I help you?" Tsunade said, her voice strained from the increasing headache. She got up while waiting for his reply to open yet another bottle of sake.

"Hanabi and I need more food Tsunade-sama. Everyone does." His voice had changed since the incident, it showed his sadness.

Tsunade sighed and took a swig from the new bottle placed in her hand.

"I know. Someone has to go to the sand to get supplies." She sighed again, this time a little more relaxed as the feeling of numbness washed over her body. "I'm afraid are rations are growing very small. I don't want to have to send you two, but I don't know who else I could send. Kiba's a mess and I don't know if he'd be up to the journey. Shino and Hinata's deaths hit him pretty..." Tsunade stopped mid-sentence, afraid to look up at the expression on the Hyuuga's face.

Neji winced at her name. That had hit him pretty hard too.

"He'll want to go. I'll talk it over with them and I'll report back when we have a decision." He answered in a strained voice. He couldn't stand to think of his deceased cousin. It was much too painful.

Tsunade nodded her head and took a bigger swig of the cool drink. She didn't want to worry anymore. She didn't want to feel any more. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to exist any more. She chugged some more of the liquor down and sat at the desk, waiting for the safety of the numbing sensation to kick in.

--

Neji found Kiba and Akamaru at the old team 8 training ground. The grounds that Neji used to follow Hinata to, just to make sure she got there safely. He felt a pain in his chest as he walked over to Kiba, who was staring at the grass.

"I shouldn't have let her walk home alone." he said, his eyes focusing on the green ground. "I should've walked with her, than maybe I could've saved her." His eyes didn't move from their spot. "I should've checked on him that night. I had a feeling. I knew something was wrong." Akamaru wined next to him and he answered, "I know boy... I miss 'em too."

Tears were welling up in his eyes as Neji walked over and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Kiba, Tsunade-sama wants some of the left over ninja in the village to get rations from Suna. Do you think... do you think you could handle the trip?" Kiba nodded his head, a few tears brimming over his eyes solemnly.

"Ya..." his voice cracked at the word. He quickly wiped away the tears and sniffed slightly. He had to be strong... for the village... for Hinata… for Shino.

They all walked in comfortable silence (well, as comfortable as it could possibly be) to the Hyuuga compound. There wasn't much left there either, but there was enough shelter for the survivors. Hanabi came running from the small house they were occupying.

"What did the Hokage say?" she asked in a sad dull voice, her bubbly personality lost with her sister._ (A/N: Yes, Hanabi was bubbly… in this story at least…)_

"She said she's low on rations. We have to take a trip to Suna to get more. Do you think you could go?" Neji asked softly.

Hanabi nodded her head, "I go anywhere you go." She hugged her cousin longingly, feeling tears hit her eyes for no apparent reason. She had cried a lot the past few days.

Kiba stood there a sad smile on his face. His family was gone. He was alone except for the Hyuugas. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned and gave him a hug.

"You too." she sniffed. "If either of you two left, I don't know what I'd do." Her voice was muffled by Kiba's chest. The bond that held them together was the loss of one specific person they all loved and cared for, Hyuuga Hinata.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata awoke to find the wall to her room open. She sat up cautiously, as if it was a test of some sort. It had been five days and she had grown accustom to the strict rules set before her, this was deffidently new. She could see the couch and TV from her open doorway. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the thought that she had no privacy that past night was bothering her, but in the front of her mind, she was wondering whether or not to take the miracle given to her, or just stay put. Instinct told her to make a run for it, but she ignored it, settling for curiosity instead. She walked hesitantly towards the opening in the wall. As she inched her way into the TV room, she noticed how unbelievably disgusting it was. The couch was covered with stains of every color, the most prominent being red. The small girl suppressed a shudder as she took a right. There was a small corridor which she suspected had rooms lined across it, although there were no visible doors. To her left she noticed that there was something that could resemble a kitchen. It was hard to tell, since there were no chairs and the table looked as if it had been split in two. The sink was piled high with dishes and she suspected that she didn't want to know what was in the fridge. Instead, she headed for the wood cabinets lined along the top of the counter. They were all empty, save for one filled with instant ramen. The thought of it made that awful knot appear in her throat. She tried to swallow the darn thing as she felt her eyes begin to water. She squeezed them shut, willing herself not to cry, when suddenly she felt arms snake around her waist.

"Hey there baby, what's an angel like you doing in a hell-hole like this?" a husky voice whispered in her ear.

She squeaked as she felt a body press up against hers and quickly striked the perpetrator with her Juuken in the stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL!" the man screamed, backing up from her and gripping his stomach with both his hands.

"WHY, YOU LITTLE FUCKIN' BRAT! THAT REALLY FUCKIN' HURT YA KNOW!" Hinata activated her Byakugan in time to block a scythe that was aiming for her head. Ducking out of the way, she quickly crawled under his legs, and struck him several more times in the back before running out of the kitchen and into yet another member of the notorious group. Said member gripped her shoulders before she could fall and pushed them out of the way before a scythe decapitated them.

"WHAT THE HELL HIDAN! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" her hero said. Hinata turned to see that the one laying on the ground beside her was the man that had brought her to the organization. His blond hair was now brushed aside, and she could see a strange looking scope was being used as a replacement for his right eye.

"I JUST TRIED TO MAKE OUR FUCKIN' NEW SUBORDINATE BITCH FEEL AT HOME, AND SHE FUCKIN' ATTACKS ME! HURT LIKE HELL TOO!!"

Hinata looked up at the white haired man and she felt a sudden urge to stick up for herself. Hell, her predicament was bad enough without everyone wanting to kill her. She might be able to deal with one member hating her, but if they all thought she would attack them at will, she would be dead meat. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she held her head high.

"Ya, if…if you call whispering a corny pick up line in someone's ear welcoming…" she could work on the volume, but at least she didn't stutter that time.

The blond, _Deidara was it?,_ started cracking up, and she felt herself trying to resist a smile as Hidan's face started reddening with anger. His grip on his scythe tightened drastically as he swung at Deidara. The blonde caught the scythe with one hand on the wood in-between the blades and ripped it out of Hidan's hands, still laughing hysterically, and threw it across the room. He gripped his gut as the laughter grew, and Hinata noticed that she was unconsciously laughing with him. His laughs were pretty contagious. She quickly covered her mouth, gasping slightly, and looked over at the white haired man. He was fuming.

"FUCK YOU!!!" he yelled, grabbing his scythe and stomping out.

"So, un! You gotta… tell me which one of his… horrible pickup lines… he used on you!!" Deidara said in-between laughs.

"Um… H-He said something like… 'How'd and angel like you get into a hell-hole like this.'" Hinata brought Deidara into another torrent of laughs when she tried to imitate Hidan's voice.

After a few more minutes of his snickering, Deidara finally ceased with a sigh, although a big grin still graced his features. "Well, I've heard worse from him, but…" He snickered slightly, "the fact that you _attacked_ him…" he let out another laugh, "I mean, Konan glared, but I think that's gotta be a first, un. If only I was there." He sighed in mock disappointment, and then his features suddenly hardened, as if remembering something, and he turned his attention to Hinata.

"Leader wants to speak with you." With that the blond stood up and began walking out of the kitchen. The indigo haired 15 year old followed after him, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she walked down the doorless hallway towards the notorious Akatsuki Leader.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Orochimaru-sama, I believe I have some important information for you."

"Go on, Kabuto."

"The Akatsuki has gotten a hold of the Byakugan."

A smirk graced the lips of the lips of the Otogakure leader. "Well, we should go get it... don't you agree?"

Kabuto smirked in return. This was going to be interesting.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A/N: whew! Finally done! Sorry it took so long… for some reason I had a really hard time writing the last part…

Pleaseee R&R!!! I need to know that you guys are still reading!!! and if you notice anything incorrect in the story, I nee you to correct me so I can correct it

BUT THAT'S DOES NOT MEAN THIS STORY IS UP FOR FLAMERS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING IT??

Sry… I have an immense hatred for flamers… Review! 3


	5. Chapter 4: Deidara and Cho

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Un.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hinata blocked yet another blow from her attacker. Then another, this one aimed for her head. While she was focused on that attack, she was struck in the leg. It had been two months and she wasn't getting any better. She fell to the ground, gasping rapidly.

"You lasted much longer this time." With that said, Uchiha Itachi walked back into head quarters.

Had she really gotten better? She strongly doubted it. She wasn't able to get strong in Konoha, and, even though this was much harsher training, she doubted she would get stronger here. She got up slowly, trying to ignore the pain emanating from every bone in her body as she did the jutsu to open the entrance to the lair. Leader had given her the ring exactly two month previous. It wasn't exactly like the others ones though; she wasn't a real member after all. Her ring could be worn on any one of her fingers, unlike the rest of Akatsuki, whose rings had to be worn in a specific way, and hers had no special name. It simply said "Subordinate". It made sense, that's really all she was… half a member… half a person. She figured it fit her pretty well.

"Hina-chaaannn!!!!!!" The minute Hinata walked into the door, she was greeted by Tobi's screams. "Deidara-sempia's trying to blow me up agaaaaiinnn!" She couldn't help but smile at the sing-songy voice he was using.

The indigo haired Hyuuga walked around the corner, and, just as she expected, Deidara was chasing Tobi around the room.

"Hold still, yeah!" he yelled after him.

"Dei-Deidara-sama…" Hinata mumbled. Deidara stopped mid-chase and looked at her. A few seconds later, Tobi collided with his back, causing him to fall flat on the floor.

"N-Never mind." She said giggling slightly.

"God you're so fucking cute!" Hidan said, appearing out of no where, and a few inches from Hinata's face too. Almost automatically, she pricked him in the stomach with Juuken and walked towards the kitchen.

"FUCKIN HELL! GOTTA WATCH OUT FOR THAT!" he yelled, gripping his stomach.

"Ya, un… you'd think after months of being rejected you'd finally get the fact that she doesn't want anything to do with you, hmm!" Deidara replied, smirking, as he walked past Hidan and into the kitchen.

"Ya know what Deidara! Fuck you!" Hidan replied, the pain in his stomach finally lessening. He plopped down on the couch; his arms crossed, and mouth in full on pout mode, and turned on the TV.

Tobi ran past Deidara at the kitchen door, almost knocking him over.

"Buddha, Tobi! Slow down, un!" but Tobi simply ignored him.

"Hey Hina-chan?" Tobi said his voice full of curiosity.

"Mmhmm?" Hinata answered.

"Watcha makin?"

"Um… I think I'll make Teriyaki chicken tonight." Hinata had become the Akatsuki's chef, and she seemed to enjoy it. Deidara decided it probably took her mind off of things she didn't want to think about.

"OO! Really! Tobi loves Teriyaki chicken! And your's is the best! Right Deidara-sempia!"

"Hmm? Oh… ya, best I've ever tasted." He mumbled, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Th-thank you Deidara-sa-sama!" Hinata said, smiling brightly.

He had to blink in response. She had a truly beautiful smile. She turned back to the counter as she laid out all the ingredients for Teriyaki chicken.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Wow Hinata! I don't know what we ever did without you!" Kisame said, patting his visibly full stomach.

"Th-Thank you!" Hinata said shyly, blushing slightly at the compliment. It was sort of ironic that she got more compliments with a group of S-class criminals than she did with her own family. The memory of her family saddened her slightly, but she ignored it as the members started to file out of the kitchen and into the living room. She collected all the dishes on the table and turned on the sink.

_Time to clean up._

She thought to herself, as she put some soap on the rag. Another thing she noticed about these criminals was how loud they were. She could hear their conversation through the stone wall.

"_Well, see you guys later!"_ she heard Kisame yell.

"_Wait, where are you going, un?!?"_ She could only assume that was Deidara, what with the _un_ at the end of the sentence.

"_Itachi and I have a mission! We talked about it last meeting!"_ Kisame again.

"_Buddah! I'm always the last one to know everything, hmm!"_ Deffidently Deidara.

"_Well, maybe if you actually came to the meetings…"_ she knew that must have been Sasori. He always had a way of getting on Deidara's nerves. She smiled softly at the argument going on in the other room. They seemed so much like a small family, and she had to thank the gods for letting her be a part of it.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Once Kisame and Itachi left for their mission, Sasori had decided to 'reside to his room', as he put it, and as Deidara past by the kitchen entrance way, he couldn't help but hear the sound of running water. He stopped halfway past the doorway and noticed that the Hinata was still doing the dishes. That wasn't what had stopped him though. It was the frown that had placed itself on her face. It bothered him so much. He walked over to the sink and took a rag, putting some soap on it. Hinata jumped slightly, realizing that she wasn't alone. She wiped the tears that had come along with the memories of her old home and friends and quickly tried to hide their existence.

"Need some help, un?" Deidara said as he picked up a cup and started scrubbing it.

"O-Oh! No! D-Don't worry about it! I'm almost done anyway." She answered softly.

He sighed. "Well, I have nothing better to do so…"

"Thank you." She smiled softly as they continued washing.

"So, un. Why were you crying before?" Deidara asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he picked up another dish.

"U-Um… I d-don't know what your talking about." She said softly, knowing he wouldn't buy it.

"Come on, yeah. It was pretty obvious." He said with a smirk.

She sighed. "I was… thinking about my friends… from Konoha." She answered blushing at the embarrassment that came along with admitting such a thing. "Shino and Kiba. They were my only real friends." she said softly. "Everyone else pitied me, but Shino and Kiba… they really believed I could get better."

"Better at what, un?"

"Fighting… being a ninja mostly. I really am awful."

"I don't believe that, un. You keep getting Hidan and he's an S-class criminal." He said, smirking at the memories of all of Hidan's failed attempts.

Her only response was a sigh.

"Well, what about your family, hmm." Deidara prodded, desperate to find out more about her. When her frown deepened, he wished he'd chosen a different topic.

"My father didn't really like me very much. He favored my sister, and she barely ever talked to me. My cousin didn't like me to much either, and my mother died when I was young." Her eyes saddened.

It was silent for a few more seconds, only the sound of water and the clanking of dishes could be heard.

"What about you Deidara-sama? What about your past?"

It was then that Deidara noticed she'd stopped stuttering. Her voice rang as clear as a bell without it. It was nice to hear.

"You can just call me Deidara, and my past really isn't that interesting." He answered. His eyes averted to the floor as the face of a small blond haired girl flashed before his eyes.

"But I really want to know!" Hinata said, focusing her attention on Deidara, a look of extreme eagerness in her eyes.

He blushed slightly. "Um, ok… if you really want to hear…

"My family didn't live within the village of Iwa, and my parents were not ninja. Actually, my parents were all together against being a ninja, but when I was born with these hands," he lifted up his palms and stared at them as they smiled back, "Well, I figured I was destined to become one, and as I began to experiment, I discovered my art." His smirk grew to a grin at the thought of his creations.

"What about your parents? What did they do?" Hinata asked curiously, not quite noticing the slight bit of insanity behind his eyes. It didn't really seem to bother her.

"Well, I didn't really tell them about it." He answered starting to wash the dishes again. "They had another child when I was about 5, and at first, I really hated the kid, un. I mean, they had never given me as much attention as her… hell, they didn't even care that I was gone for about three hours a day. So I was jealous, as any other kid might be, but as she grew, I found that I couldn't hate her. Actually, I began to love her.

"She would always try and be involved with my art, and she promised to keep it a secret from my parents, which she did. Her name was Cho. Butterfly." He seemed to zone out at that thought.

"What did she look like?" Hinata had stopped washing, seemingly sucked into his life story.

"Well, she had these stupid pigtails with little pompom thingies in her hair." He started laughing at the memory and Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"Why did you leave?" she asked softly, caringly. She knew it must have been something painful. His smile suddenly faded.

"I made her a butterfly. It would fly around and follow her everywhere. My parents kept her on a pretty tight leash, so they knew something was up when they saw it. But she never told them where she got it from. She'd always tell them she had found it somewhere and it decided to follow her. My parents didn't buy it, and they decided to investigate.

"So, one day, Cho and I were in my closet. I used to hide my clay in it. One day may parents came into my room while we were in it; the clay closet, Cho used to call it. They found all of the clay. They knew exactly what it was. It was the supplies of a killer." Deidara looked over at Hinata who was staring at him wide eyed.

"Go On." She insisted.

He smirked slightly at her interest and continued with his story.

"They freaked and commanded my sister to never talk to me again. They said I was evil. That I could kill them all if I wanted to. I told them they were wrong, but they didn't listen. If only I knew how right they were." A sad smile graced his lips as he continued.

"My sister tried to talk to me afterward, but I ignored her. I thought my parents might accept me if I left her alone, but that didn't really work. Then, one faithful day while I was at the academy, my sister broke into my closet. I assume she missed me, but when I came home to nothing but fire and ash…"

Hinata directed her attention back to the sink, continuing to wash.

"I'm sorry." She said, not knowing what else to do.

"It's alright… it's not like it's you fault, un. Stuff happens… like what happened to Konoha. You learn to get over it." He answered, trying to be comforting.

Hinata nodded her head. "Ya, it's already getting better." She said, smiling up at him.

"You know, I can finish up… if you wanna go to bed." Deidara said, returning her smile.

"Are you sur--"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't, un." He interrupted with a sigh.

She smiled happily and gave him a hug. He was shocked at first, but slowly, he relaxed and hugged her back.

"Thank you Deidara, for everything" she said, and began running off to her room.

It was nice to feel like you had a friend again. I mean, sure, she had Tobi, but with Deidara she felt like he was really trying to reach out to her. It really did feel wonderful. She opened and closed the door to her room. Humming a happy tune she walked over to her desk and switched on the light. The minute she did, she froze and activated her byakugan. She felt like she was being watched. When you were a ninja, you knew the feeling all to well. She saw a chakra form emanating from the back corner of the room, but when she spun around, it moved all too quickly and a familiar face was suddenly only a few inches from hers, a kunai drawn and aimed for her neck.

"Why, hello again Hinata-chan. It's been a while hasn't it."

"K-Kabuto-kun!" images of the Chuunin Exams flashed before her eyes.

"You have grown into quite the lady haven't you?" he said, ignoring the look of realization on her face. He moved closer to her, causing her to back up into the desk.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you. Orochimaru-sama wants you alive." With that he quickly took the kunai and bashed her atop the head, causing her to pass out. He caught her in his arms and looked her over.

_Quite the lady indeed… Damn Uchiha always gets to have all the fun. _

He thought crossly as he carried her unconscious body back to Orochimaru and his plans.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Yay! A quick update to all my readers!!! You all deserve it! And this one six pages too!_

_I put some kabuhina in the end for __**dark-emo-gal**_

_Sry if Deidara's a lil ooc… I was kinda having trouble with his personality, but I think I did ok… if you guys think I can improve anything, please tell me ;3 _

_ALL CREDIT FOR DEIDARA'S PAST GOES TO __**sunako-chan**__!!! SHE WAS NICE ENOUGH TO LET ME USE HER IDEA FOR HIS PAST! IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU READ HER STORY, __**"The clay butterfly"**__! ITS TRULY AMAZING!_

_Thnx so much, __**sunako-chan,**__ for letting me use your idea: _

_R&R PLEASE!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: own no Naruto --'_

_a/n: I'm really sorry if Deidara's personality changes like three times in this story _

_:sweat drop:_

_I don't know why I'm having trouble with it… but don't worry, he won't be too gushy or anything :P_

Chapter 5

Hinata awoke to find herself on a hard rock floor… but this rock was different from the Akatsuki. Instead of being a reddish color, it was grey, and on top of that, everything was damp. She sat up, grasping the top of her head and feeling a good sized bump there from Kabuto's kunai. The room was dark, but before she could activate her Byakugan, she heard a voice speak from behind her.

"Hinata Hyuuga…" before she could turn around, the owner of the voice was a few inches from her face, his palm resting lightly on her cheek. "It's nice to see you again."

Hinata found herself staring into dark black orbs that seemed to see right through her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deidara woke up to find himself in a good mood. This was utterly strange; because he hadn't been in a good mood, well, since his sister was around. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen, expecting to see breakfast sitting on the table, like it was everyday. What he found instead was the Akatsuki member's running back and forth screaming Hinata's name. Even Itachi was looking for her.

"DEIDARA-SEMPIA! DEIDARA-SEMPIA! TOBI CAN'T FIND HINA-CHAN ANYWHERE! HE LOOKED EVERYWHERE!" Tobi screamed only a few inches in front of Deidara's face.

"Calm down, un! She probably just went to the market or something." Deidara answered.

"BUT! BUT!--"

"Hinata's bed was not slept in last night." Itachi finished.

"What makes you say that, un?" Deidara said, still unbelieving. "I just talked to her last night. She said she was going to bed, and she walked into her room."

"I went to wake her for training early this morning. 4:00 AM to be precise. She was no where to be found. I informed leader, and he suspects that she ran away." Itachi said, his voice its normal monotone.

"She wouldn't have run away, un. I know that for a fact. She just said yesterday that she was feeling better. She was starting to feel comfortable here, why would she run away?" he finished. He finally finds something to make him happy, and it disappears.

That's just his luck.

"Her room is untouched." Itachi said.

Deidara's eyes suddenly narrowed. "Did you think about a possible kidnapping?"

"Yes, but--"

"That's just like you, Uchiha. Pick the first possible scenario, hmm." He mumbled, heading for Hinata's room. Using his scope he analyzed every detail of the room, looking for something, anything that would be evidence to a kidnapping.

"Hmm…" he said walking over to the desk. On the floor was a single strand of silver hair. He picked it up and looked in Hidan's direction with raised eyebrows.

"Hey, don't fucking look at me! I'm not that fucking stupid!" he said.

"Who else do we know with silver hair…" Kisame asked.

"Kabuto." Sasori said softly, his lidded eyes narrowed.

"Who's Kabuto, un?" Deidara asked.

"A spy I had on Orochimaru, but he unexpectedly joined the snake. I think we know where she is." Sasori said calmly.

"I will notify Leader-sama." Itachi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke. He came back seconds later stating, "Leader has approved an investigation, and, if needed, the use of force." With that, they were off to search for Orochimaru's lair.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Sa-Sasuke?" Hinata said softly. Sasuke Uchiha was someone she had barely talked to back at the academy. When they were very little, they would sometimes appear at the same political events with their families, but they were never very close. After the Uchiha massacre, they ceased talking all together.

"I'm glad you recognized me." He said, with a slight smirk.

"Wh… Why am-am I here?" she asked nervously, trying to lean away from him.

"I missed you Hinata. I missed your little stutter, your eyes." he was leaning closer to her. Closer and closer and… his lips brushed softly against her own. Realization hit. Something wasn't right here. Sasuke Uchiha loved her? Is that what he was trying to say? She quickly jumped up off the floor and activating her blood line limit, got into her fighting stance. Where was she? She decided that would be the first question she would ask.

"Where am I? Why am I here?" her voice was shaky. She wished she could sound stronger, more intimidating at least.

Sasuke simply smirked and stood up slowly. "Well, you're in my bedroom to answer your first question. You're second question I already answered. I've always wanted to be near you Hinata."

Her muscles loosened slightly, and his smirk grew. Something was very suspicious about all this. She just wished she could figure out what it was exactly, but she was running out of time to think. Sasuke was getting closer to her. He walked up to her and gently put his hands on her arms, trying to relax her. Unfortunately, it was working. She retreated from her fighting stance and looked up into his eyes. They seemed so deep. She felt as though she was falling into them.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"Why do I love you?" he whispered into her ear, his hands moving along her tiny waist and shapely hips.

"Because you're beautiful. Because you treated me like a real human being. Because you're the most wonderful girl I've ever met."

She shouldn't have been enjoying those words as much as she was. Something told her it wasn't true, but she wanted so much to believe it. The fact that someone might want her… That someone might want to touch her… she never believed it would happen. He began to rub his lips up and down her neck, and as he was about to slip his hands under her shirt and kiss her neck, there was a loud echoing knock on the door.

He suddenly scowled, moving his face towards the door and yelled a very agitated, "What."

This snapped her out of the trance he had put her in, and she slowly backed away from him. What was he about to do to her? She was positive she didn't want to know or find out any time soon.

He turned back at her to see her lavender eyes full of fear and had to resist rolling his eyes. He sighed and went to answer the door. It was a smirking Kabuto.

"Why, hello Sasuke…" he said. He knew exactly what he was interrupting, and was extremely glad that Orochimaru wanted the Uchiha brat immediately.

"Orochimaru's calling." Kabuto said, looking around Sasuke to see Hinata staring in shock at Sasuke's back, probably trying to figure out what had just happened. He figured she'd never been seduced before.

This time Sasuke did roll his eyes. "Tell him I'll be right there." He sighed and closed the door. Kabuto smirked wider.

"I'm so sorry my love," Sasuke said smoothly, "but duty calls. No worries though, I'll be back soon," he was suddenly in front of her, his lips centimeters away from hers, "I promise." There lips touched slightly when he talked, but that was all. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone. She nearly fell backwards as once again, she came out of a trance. She found his bed, and sat down on it, holding her head in her hands. She felt herself shaking, and, for no reason she was aware of, she started to cry.

"Oh, my dear Hinata-sama. There's no need to cry." The voice was full of mockery, and Hinata knew who it was in an instant.

The silver haired man wrapped his arm around Hinata's shaking shoulders. She stopped immediately. "What… What does he r-really want with me?" she said softly, weakly.

"My dear Hime, I do wish I could tell you." He lifted her face with his thumb, forcing her to make eye contact. "But I'm afraid that's against the rules."

Her eyes narrowed. It wasn't as much what he said, but the way he said it. He sounded extremely amused by her confusion.

"I can tell you this much, though." He said, releasing her from his intimate grip. "He won't do anything that will cause you much pain." His voice would have sounded sincere if it wasn't for that smirk still plastered on his face.

"_Much_ pain?" she said, slightly shocked.

He grinned. "He's on his way back now." With that Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke, and the door to the room slid open, revealing a certain Uchiha.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Please be ok. Please be ok. Please be ok. _

Deidara repeated it over and over again in his head. It was wrong, he knew, for someone to care so much about one person when they were in an organization like the Akatsuki, but he couldn't seem to control his worry. In fact, he couldn't seem to control anything around her. Every time he saw her, he just wanted to let go and smile, and when he got her back, that's just what he was going to do. After, of course, he ripped that Kabuto guy limb from limb.

They arrived at the sound village in record time, Sasori having shown them a short cut through the sand. He might have been betrayed by Kabuto, but he still got some information about Orochimaru from him, and he had a pretty good idea where the snake sannin might be this time of year. As the neared one of Orochimaru's lairs, Deidara took the lead, a great amount of anger in his eyes.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"I'm so sorry, my love. I had some business to attend to, but now, I can assure you, we have all the time in the world." Sasuke said, his arms open, welcoming her.

She stood up suddenly, her fists clenched. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me the real reason I'm here!" she yelled, a little bit louder this time. Though now she simply sounded like a small child who hadn't gotten their way.

"Heh… cute." Sasuke mumbled under his breath, to softly for her to hear.

Suddenly, Hinata was lying on the bed, her hands above her head and a warm body pressed against hers. Once again, she found herself unable to look away from his eyes, only now they were sharingan and swirling in a hypnotizing motion.

"How many times must I tell you, my dear Hinata? Words can not express how I feel about you." He gripped her wrists with one hand, while the other wandered around her body. "So I will just have to show you." He leaned his head closer and pressed his lips fiercely against hers, her eyes widening. Not long after their lips had met, he bit down hard on her bottom lip causing her to open her mouth in a gasp and attempt to pull away, but he held her firm and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She tried to squirm out of his grasps after that, but he quickly locked eyes with her, not breaking the kiss, and she was once again trapped in a spellbound state. He continued kissing her and moved his hand away from her wrists to work on her pants, all the while, Hinata being extremely wide eyed and submissive.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Sasuke was knocked onto the ground by a very angry Deidara.

Hinata was immediately knocked out of the jutsu that had apparently been put on her and saw that Tobi was giving her a piggyback ride out of the lair, Sasori not far behind.

"Tobi?" she asked, dazed.

"Hey Hina-chan!" He replied.

"Tobi, why did they want me?" she was still pretty out of it, not thinking very clearly.

Sasori suddenly looked in Tobi's direction, his eyes narrowed visibly.

"Hina-chan… has special eyes." Tobi said, not daring to look in Sasori's direction nor give out any more information.

"… Oh." Was all Hinata could say in response as she felt herself nodding off on Tobi's back. She leaned her head against his shoulder and soon after she was out cold.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"That was not very smart, Tobi." Sasori said as they neared the Hotel they had agreed on. They had all decided to stay out in the sand over night.

"Tobi knows… Please don't tell, Sasori no danna! Tobi's a good boy! He won't say any more! Promise!"

Sasori just sighed and signed into the hotel. It was a good thing the kunoichi wasn't suspicious.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_a/n: here's the update!! I hope you all enjoyed :D!! If you notice any mistakes or have any constructive criticism, I'm all ears… but __BY NO MEANS__ does that mean this story is up for FLAMERS! R&R plzz!! ;3_

_ps: Sasuke doesn't really love Hinata… he was faking and had her under some sort of mind jutsu after the sharingan was activated…_

_The reason he was faking should be clear a few chapters from now. _


	7. Chapter 6: Flying

Ch 6

**Warning: be prepared for slight Deidara OOC-ness… (should have put this at the top of all my chapters --'**

**Disclaimer:** no, I don't own Naruto… THERE I ADMITED IT! HAPPY?! -breaks down and cries-

And here's for all my anonymous reviewers…

KagomeAnna: thanks soo much! I'm really glad you're enjoying my story!!

An Anonymous Hinata Lover: Don't wry, I love long reviews!! xP and I hope you understand now that it really was just a scam, although I am a sasuhina fan, this isn't a sasuhina story… it's just another one of Oro's crazy schemes… Oh, that Oro and his plans… tsk tsk tsk… lol xD

Thanks to all my reviewers!! Enjoy the update!!

Ch 6:

"So Kabuto… I hear she's escaped. You know Sasuke's body won't last forever, I'll need another one after a few years, and if I don't have a replacement, you will pay dearly."

"I know Orochimaru-sama. I won't let it happen again."

"You will follow them, and the next time you see an opening, you will capture her. Unless you see another female Hyuuga that can give birth to my new body, I want her back here by sunrise tomorrow."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. I won't let you down."

An evil smirk, "I hope not."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deidara was watching the sky as the clouds moved along with the wind. He had such an urge to fly. He sighed. Sasori no danna had strictly said no flying was allowed, and besides, he was supposed to watch the Hyuuga. He looked over in her direction, noticing once again the peaceful ora that always surrounded her while she slept. He was so glad to have her back under his watch, even if it did mean sacrificing flying for now. He let out yet another sigh and turned his gaze back to the floating clouds. Maybe if they left the vicinity, maybe if Hinata wanted to go too, maybe he could get away with flying for just a little while, but very low so no one would spot them. Yes… that would work. So now he just had to wait for her to wake up. He concentrated very hard on her sleeping form, as if staring hard enough would stir her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A sleepy-eyed Hyuuga gently open her eyes.

Deidara's visible eye widened. "Hey, It worked, hmm." he mumbled as Hinata stretched and took in her surroundings.

"Wh-Where are we?" Hinata asked drowsily, cutely rubbing her eyes.

"In the Sand. You were pretty traumatized, so we decided to stop here for the night, yeah." Deidara couldn't help but blush slightly. _She's just so darn cute!_

"Oh." She yawned in an adorable fashion. "So wh-what do we do now?"

"Well… Have you ever flown before, hmm?" Deidara asked.

Hinata shook her head.

Deidara smirked.

Hinata gulped.

The next thing the lavender eyed girl knew, she was soaring above the sand like a baby bird who had just learned it had wings, sitting on the neck of crane-like clay bird with Deidara behind her, and feeling more free than she ever thought possible. She lifted out her arms and closed her eyes, imagining that it was her own wings that had them soaring above desert ground. The smile on her face made the man behind her smile too. In the sky, they were two people, free as the wind, going where ever they pleased.

"Does it always feel this amazing?" Hinata yelled over the wind, her eyes still shut.

Deidara whispered in her ear, "Always." and Hinata turned her head to look at him.

He was an attractive man, she had always noticed that, but right now, he was the most attractive man she'd ever seen. He had taught her to fly.

_He's taught a caged bird to fly._

They leaned in closer, their lips almost touching, when something in the distance caught Hinata's eye.

"Oh my Buddha! STOP!" she yelled, startling Deidara and causing the bird to shutter, almost knocking them off.

"What, yeah! What is it!" Deidara asked, slightly panicked.

"Neji! Hanabi! Kiba! Turn around! Please!" Hinata screamed, pointing behind them in the direction of her friends.

Deidara's eye narrowed slightly. "Hinata, I can't let you do that, hmm."

Hinata's eyes grew so severely hurt that she looked like she might break down. She had been almost killed by the love of her life, almost raped by his best friend, and now that she could see her friends and family, she was being told she couldn't embrace them, couldn't show them that she was alive, couldn't show _herself_ that _they_ were alive.

"Wh-Why?" she said softly.

Deidara had to look away from her face a he spoke, unable to admit that he was causing the visible pain in her eyes.

"You're a part of the Akatsuki now. Konoha is your enemy, along with all the other villages."

"B-But… They're alive! If you saw your little sister walking down the street, nothing would stop you from running up to her!" Hinata said, tears filling her eyes.

"Hinata… I can't, un." Deidara said softly.

Hinata turned back around, trying to hold back the numerous tears that wanted to escape.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Neji, Hanabi, and Kiba all entered Sunagakure with the hope that Gaara-sama would lend them some supplies. He hadn't taken what happened to Naruto very well, but he hadn't blamed Konoha, so, so far there was no hint of dislike toward the village.

As they walked down the streets Suna, people stopped and stared at them, obviously knowing they were the "Konohagakure Survivors". Everyone knew what happened, and yet all it did was scare villagers. No one ever offered to help.

When they reached the tower, the Kazekage was much more welcoming than they expected. He ushered them in and offered them much more supplies than they thought would be available. This included herbs and other things that were required for the medic Nins.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend the night?" Gaara asked in his usual stoic manner. Yet in his eyes, there was a hint of compassion. "I need to assemble some escorts to help you carry the supplies, anyway. It would be helpful to stay at least one night."

Neji began to protest, but Kiba interrupted him. "That'll be fine, thanks." Kiba tried to smile, but it had been so long since he had, he wasn't sure what it looked like.

"Good choice. I'll inform the inn immediately."

As they left the Kazekage's tower, Neji turned to Kiba, a slightly annoyed scowl on his face. "Kiba, you know that Konoha needs these supplies."

"Ya and I think you know how much we need a break, besides; Gaara-sama said he needed a day to get some escorts together. We can't carry all that stuff by ourselves."

Neji sighed. Kiba did have a point, and one day wouldn't hurt anything. "Fine."

With that, they decided to roam Sunagakure before they called it a night. It was refreshing to be in a place where there wasn't ruble and injury around every corner, where they could just relax and live without the constant reminder of how much pain they were in. Kiba even cracked a few jokes, almost back to his old self, making both Neji and Hanabi smile slightly. Life does go on.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The ride back to the hotel room was silent for the two flyers. Hinata was too deep in thought to even notice the nervous air that Deidara was creating. He felt like an awkward teenager all over again, and he didn't like it very much. He was full of self-conscious doubts, not sure if Hinata had felt the same way he did earlier.

Hinata had just looked so beautiful. Her hair flowing in the wind, her arms outstretched as if to catch the air itself. He had never seen a sight more beautiful in his entire life, and she was his, or almost his. She would be his, he knew now that she had to be. He couldn't afford to loose her now that he had seen her in such a light.

As the bird landed near the window of the hotel room, Hinata jumped off quietly, accepting the helpful hand Deidara offered her as to steady herself, and immediately announced that she was tired and needed to rest. Deidara simply nodded, those doubts once again coming into view, and left the room to give her some privacy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The minute Hinata was alone, she let all of the tears and sobs take over, curling up on the hotel bed, not caring if Deidara heard. She could see them! They were right there! Yet, the more Hinata thought of it, the more she wondered if she had really seen them or not. She was high above the ground; she could've just unconsciously made it up, to ease her pain.

_I was so sure it was them, though_.

She had to know, she had to see them, with or without Akatsuki's permission. She took some extra pillows and blankets and placed them underneath the blanket on the hotel bed, still sniffling and teary eyed. Using a genjutsu, she made the pillows and blankets look like herself, and quickly exited through the window. She hoped no one would get suspicious and check in on her. She was sure a ton of S-class criminals would be able to see through her silly jutsu.

She activated her Byakugan and began to search through the streets, looking for their familiar chakra signals, crossing her fingers and praying that they were real.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The sun had begun to set, and Neji, Hanabi, and Kiba where on their way back to their hotel when someone they had never expected to see again rounded the corner.

Hanabi fainted.

Kiba broke down in tears.

Neji stared in shock.

Hinata Hyuuga was heading in their direction, tears running down her face, and arms open, awaiting the feeling of holding the people she loved close to her once more.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**EDIT: SASUKE DOES NOT LUST/LOVE AFTER HINATA! IT WAS ALL A PLAN CREATED BY ORO!! **_

_So sorry for the wait! I'm just dealing with life, I guess… oh, how tiresome it can be at times… _

_Deidara is… well, let's just say I'm definitely not being very consistent with this story _

_--' _

_And for some reason, I really don't like this chapter… don't know why, but something's bothering me… if you notice anything, please tell me ;_

_If you notice any mistakes or have any constructive criticism, I'm all ears… but __BY NO MEANS__ does that mean this story is up for FLAMERS! R&R plzz!! I need to know you're still reading!! ;3_


End file.
